


Those Videos Of Yours

by purgatoan



Series: 500 Followers Celebration Drabbles [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

Plopping onto your bed, you placed your laptop onto your lap and started browsing through the internet. Living with the boys wasn’t easy, especially that they were really fine specimens and you were lacking a boyfriend. You found yourself mentally drooling over them more than a few times a day.

That’s why, considering that they were out for a while, you decided to relieve some tension.

Browsing through the porn, you hit the play button on one of the vidoes featuring a woman and a man who looked similar to Dean. You were wearing only the T-shirt and your panties so it took you almost no time to take them off.

You didn’t bother with turning down the volume and soon, room was filles with obscene sounds; skin slapping on skin, woman’s cries and man’s grunts.

You spread your legs wide, burying your fingers in your pussy, slowly moving them in and out. You picked up your face after a while, you were so turned on only thinking about Dean’ and the way that his body would feel pressing you down onto the matress that you came quickly, your back arching from the bed, your toes curling from the pleasure.

You didn’t have a chance to recover, though, because someone started banging on your door.

“Open up, Y/N!” Dean shouted and you quickly slammed the laptop shut and got dressed to let him in. You knew that he heard what you were watching but you decided to try to lie to him. You opened the door, trying to pretend that nothing ever happened.

“What do you want, Dean?” You asked, your breathing still shaky.

“Nothing. What were you watching?” He smirked at you and you took a deep breath, trying to get a grip.

“Videos on You Tube.” You lied, leaning against the door frame.

“Right. Videos on Red Tube.” Dean licked his lips and you felt blush crept on your cheeks.

“No! I said YOUtube not REDtube!” You exclaimed, sighing afterward.

“Whatever, princess. Feel free to invite me to your room the next time you watch those videos of yours.” He winked and you didn’t give him a chance to walk away because you pulled him into your room, slamming the door shut behind you.


End file.
